marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Karn (Earth-001)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Ally of the , Spider-ArmyCategory:Spider-Army members (Multiverse), ally of the Spider-Men, formerly , | Relatives = Unnamed mother (deceased); Solus (father, deceased); Morlun (brother, estranged); Daemos (brother, deceased); Verna (sister, deceased); Brix (brother, estranged); Bora (sister, estranged); Jennix (brother, estranged); Thanis (brother, estranged); Malos (brother, estranged); Mortia (sister, estranged) | Universe = Earth-001 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Loomworld, Earth-001; Manhattan, New York, Earth-TRN461 | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Height2 = (as Karn); 13'Category:Height 13' (as Master Weaver) | Weight = 200 lbs | Weight2 = (as Karn); 800 lbs (363 kg) (as Master Weaver) | Eyes = Red | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Protector of the Web of Life and Destiny; formerly a hunter of spider-powered beings | Education = | Origin = Inheritor | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Loomworld, Earth-001 | Creators = Dan Slott; Christos N. Gage; Giuseppe Camuncoli | First = Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 32 | First2 = | Death = | Quotation = On your side, brother? For eons this family has spurned me. Shunned me. Brought me nothing but pain. I renounce my inheritance! From this day forth... I fight on the side of the righteous! | Speaker = Karn | QuoteSource = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 14 | HistoryText = A member of the Inheritors, Karn belonged to a family of totemic hunters obsessed with killing those possessing Spider powers across all realities and times. Having never really fit in with his family, he only hunted as did they in order to survive - all the while secretly despising such murderous ways, preferring to create rather than destroy. Blamed by his father for his mother's death, Karn was thusly condemned for eternity to wear his mask. All the Inheritor's wicked deeds culminated with their grand attempt to hunt and destroy all those they deemed 'Spider-totems' across the entire Multiverse - a task in which they were aided considerably by the Master Weaver, his abilities exploited whilst being held captive on the Inheritor's homeworld. He hunted in hopes of earning a place back among his family. Spider-Verse Karn had killed at least four different Spider-Men before being discovered by The Superior Spider-Man. Tracking the energy of his staff, he set out to save spider-powered beings from Karn and recruit them to kill him. While hunting the Spider-Man of Earth-2818, he was ambushed by Octavius' team of spider-totems. Despite being outnumbered and weakened, Karn still had the upper hand. He was suddenly joined by his estranged brother and sister Brix and Bora, who were attracted by the concentration of totems and tried to steal the Hunt from him. Their bickering caused the heroes to escape. Karn was later seen killing lycanthropic Spider-Wolf. He then called out to Solus and asked if he has been enough tribute and if he can finally return home. Solus then commanded the Weaver to send Karn to another, more challenging world. When Karn attempted to devour Spider-Ma'am, he was confronted by Anya Corazon, Spider-UK, Ashley Barton, Paviitr Prabhakar, and Spider-Punk. Disarmed, Karn rebuked their attempts to reason with him as they revealed intimate details about his history and asked him to join them. Spider-Army stated that they could come up with a method for Karn to survive without killing and fulfill his lifelong desire of traveling the Multiverse, recording the beauty of the different dimensions. Spider-Army then reveal that the Master Weaver gave them the scroll which contains all the information regarding him and the other Inheritors, stating that while Karn could use the information of the Weaver's betrayal to undermine them and be taken back in by his family, he'd never be truly accepted. Karn acknowledged the truth in their words, asking if they could truly forgive him for the atrocities he committed and warning them that his hunger might be uncontrollable, but thanking them for giving him new hope. Spider-Army allowed him to drain a non-lethal amount of life-force from each of them to satiate his hunger, and Karn agreed to join them against his family. After the Inheritors were defeated and exiled to Earth-3145, and the controller of the Web of Life and Destiny, the Master Weaver had been killed, Karn decided to take his place. It was revealed as well that the Master Weaver was none other than Karn's future self. Master Weaver As the Master Weaver, Karn initially struggled with untangling the Web of Life and Destiny, though he eventually managed to repair it. When Kaine was resurrected, Karn provided him with a replica of his Scarlet Spider costume and tasked him with finding out what was causing the Carrion Virus plague sweeping across multiple realities and putting a stop to it. When his siblings escaped their prison, Verna traveled to Loomworld and confronted her brother. Karn tried to stop his sister, but was told that his connection to the Web of Life had transformed him into a Spider-Totem, enabling her to consume him. His corpse was afterward devoured by Spiders-Man, who commented that it "tastes like bacon." .]] As Master Weaver Later, past versions of the Inheritors tried to destroy him, but he killed their matriarch. The Master Weaver was captured in chains, enabling the Inheritors to use his power to travel through the Multiverse to destroy every Totem in every dimension. .]] The Master Weaver secretly manipulated events across the Multiverse, acts he considered "small rebellions" to bring an end to the Inheritors' reign. One of these events culminated in Spider-Woman of Earth-616 masquerading as her counterpart of Earth-001 to infiltrate Loomworld. The Master Weaver passed her two scrolls, the first detailing the Spiders would end the Inheritors a thousand years from now, which they would prevent by sacrificing The Other, The Scion and The Bride in a ritual to put an end to Spider-Totems; the second detailing the motivations of Karn and how to stop the Inheritors. Spider-Woman, with her dimension-jumping device damaged, attempted to use the Inheritors' portals, but Master Weaver stopped her, knowing that it would tip off the Inheritors. Spider-Woman managed to send the scrolls to the Spider-Army on Earth-3145, though stranding herself on Loomworld. In order to prevent the prophecy of the Inheritors from ever coming to fruition, the Superior Spider-Man murdered him by slitting his throat. After the Master Weaver was unmasked, he was revealed to be the future self of the Inheritor Karn, who took up his role to rebuild the torn threads of the Web of Life. | Powers = Karn possesses a variety of superhuman attributes as a result of his unique physiology: *'Life Force Energy Absorption:' Karn's primary power is the ability to absorb the life force energy of other living creatures, thereby granting himself superhuman physical abilities. Even though Karn can absorb the energies of virtually any being, he must occasionally renew himself by feeding upon pure forms of animal-related superbeings from one of the four categories that make up his own, unusually pure, DNA such as animal, insect, human, and bird. Once Karn has touched a human, he is able to sense that person's life force across great distances. *'Superhuman Strength:' Karn possesses superhuman strength that varies according to how recently he has fed and on what kind of source. Karn has shown the ability to destroy very dense objects with relative ease. *'Superhuman Speed:' Karn can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Karn's musculature produces less fatigue toxins than the fatigue toxins of human beings. While his stamina depends upon he's fed, Karn can physically exert himself at peak capacity for at least several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' Karn's body is tougher and more resistant to certain types of injury than the body of a human being. It is known that Karn can withstand great impact forces, notably when he was electrocuted, hit by a swinging tree and fell down a cliff yet was barely fazed. He is also able to withstand gunshot and knife wounds with little injury. He has shown to be immune to fire. *'Superhuman Agility:' Karn's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Karn's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Immortality:' Karn is functionally immortal in the sense that he is immune to the effects of aging and all known diseases. As the Master Weaver * Spins the Web of Life and Destiny. *'Reality Manipulation': The Master Weaver can warp reality by snapping strands of the web. He has demonstrated this ability when he isolated Earth-77013 from the Web of Life and Destiny to its own pocket dimension. *'Portal Creation': As The Master Weaver, Karn was able to create a sort of inter-dimensional portal that connected to the various alternate reality and sent people to another reality that they want. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *'Staff:' Karn possesses a two pronged staff that expels unique energy. | Transportation = *'Flying Platform' | Weapons = | Notes = * According to totemic script on the Inheritors' sacrificial knife, any person with spider powers can become the Master Weaver, but the only way for the Master Weaver to escape their duty is through death. Silk nearly accepted the responsibility, but Karn stopped her after realizing the previous Master Weaver was his future self. | Trivia = * In , a being called the Great Weaver was introduced as the totemic spider god spinning the Web of Life. Whether the Master Weaver and Great Weaver are the same entity is as-of-yet unknown, as other attributes and feats associated with the Great Weaver have been attributed to The Other. * In Spider-Man Unlimited, Karn was voiced by Matthew Mercer. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Karn (comics) | Links = }} pt-br:Karn (Terra-000) Category:Totem Hunters Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:Karn (Earth-001)/Quotes Category:Organic Webbing Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Comic Awareness Category:Spider-Verse casualties Category:Time-Looped Category:Psychic Vampires Category:Energy Absorption Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Spider-Geddon participants Category:Totemic Avatars Category:Spider-Geddon casualties Category:Spider-Totems Category:Apotheosized Mortals